Grapetwine
by nataeiy1
Summary: Kaito and Shinichi hate being bored. Life is about to get just a bit more interesting.


**Title:** Keep It Entertaining  
**Fandom:** Detective Conan/Magic Kaito  
**Pairing:** KaiShin, ShinKai  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Crime/Humor/Adventure  
**Warnings:** possible future character death, psychopathic and slightly mentally unhinged main characters, etc.  
**Author's Note:** To elaborate, this is a dark fic, but I'll try to keep it lighthearted. It will display some rather twisted morals (or, better yet, lack thereof) and most characters that are typically kind or justice-seeking will have a definitive darker side. You have been warned. Twice. This is more of a prologue than a chapter, but because I hate prologues being the first chapter, it's no longer a prologue. Consider it what you will.  
**Disclaimer:** All characters are copyright to their respective copyright holders.  
**Summary:** Kaito and Shinichi get bored.

"_The mind has its own logic but does not often let others in on it."  
-Benard De Voto_

_**First Shot**__  
Keep It Entertaining_

Shinichi took one hand off his copy of _Hound of the Baskervilles_ to launch another red grape across the room, and Kaito leapt to catch it in his mouth.

"Where's your mother? Working again?"

Kaito looked up and blinked. "Yeah," he said around the latest grape. "She's been working like crazy ever since Dad died."

It was Shinichi's turn to blink. "It's been _eight years_. I can see if she misses him, but that doesn't mean she can't move on." He launched another grape.

"I know," agreed the magician, voice slightly strained as he jumped. "But it's not like _your_ parents are any better. They're both alive and yet they hardly _ever_ paid you any attention at all!"

Shinichi snorted. Didn't _he_ know it? "So what happened at that last heist? I thought for a moment that you'd actually been hit. What was with the _blood_?" He scrunched up his nose and turned a page, trying not to think about the near horror he'd felt when he thought he might have just lost his lover.

"Sorry," Kaito apologized with a grin. He _did_ feel guilty about worrying Shinichi like that, and the latest sniper _had_ gotten pretty close, even if he always wore a bulletproof vest. "The blood belonged to that old woman we had fun tormenting a few weeks ago. I managed to salvage some of his blood while you were cleaning up," he explained gleefully. "And now all my fans, _and_ the police,_ and_ the syndicate think I'm dead!" He rested the back of his hand on his forehead, dramatically feigning a near faint. "Oh, _whatever_ will I _do_?" he crooned. A grape bounced off the top of his head and he scrambled after it.

"And?" Shinichi laughed, clearly amused. "What did your _dear_ assistant have to say about the show?"

"Oh, Jii-chan was in a loopy state, alright! He'd seen the whole thing and didn't know what to do, so when he couldn't find me, he went to the parlor, hoping that if I didn't go home (which I wouldn't if I was injured) that I would show up there." He paused to snicker. "When he arrived and saw me sitting at the bar, sipping some cocoa without a mark on me, I thought he'd have a heart attack right there!"

They shared a laugh at the sentimental old man's expense, both glad that something had popped up to amuse them, if only for a moment.

Silence settled in once again, Kaito needlessly chewing on a mangled grape and Shinichi turning the page of a book he didn't bother to read.

"Let's leave." Kaito swallowed a grape as Shinichi focused all attention on him. (Something he always loved, regardless of disguise or not, but having _Shinichi's_ attention was like a blessing from nonexistent gods and butterflies in his stomach and a natural high in his system all at once.) "Let's just disappear, leave Kuroba Kaito and Kudou Shinichi behind. Find a more exciting life."

"Getting bored of KID?" Shinichi asked dryly, as if it weren't possible, but his eyes lit up at the notion of a new life.

Kaito scoffed, relieved that the detective showed definite signs of interest. "KID can unexpectedly show up and prove that he's still alive anytime. It'll probably be more interesting if he doesn't do it right now, anyway," Kaito said.

"So, what's this new life we're going to be entering?"

**A/N:**

shot |ᏚH ät| noun – ¹the firing of a gun or cannon; ²a small drink, esp. of distilled liquor.

grape•shot |ˈgrāpˌ ᏚH ät| noun – ammunition consisting of a number of small iron balls fired together from a cannon

Yes, they killed some old woman just for the fun of it, and then Kaito took a bit of her blood. This was really meant to be a darker-appearing fic, but I like it like this. It's written as a lighthearted story (despite the whole psychopathic main characters part) and it has given them more personality.


End file.
